Aquadon
The Aquadon is a Frog type of Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Aquadon is a Frog-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic. It was the first Zoid specifically designed for aquatic combat. A relatively simple design, the Aquadon was nonetheless revolutionary for its time. The Zoid was capable of operating both in the water and, via wheels built into the underside of its body, on land. This allowed it to perform amphibious assaults and landings as well as to function in underwater combat. The Zoid was only very lightly armed and virtually unarmoured. While it was initially effective, it was quickly rendered obsolete. Some of its systems were incorporated into the Furolesios. Battle Story appearances The Aquadon was one of the earliest Zoids, introduced somewhere around ZAC 1930. Initially while its weapons were adequate against the first generation of Zoids, it was rendered obsolete with the arrival of newer designs, and was completely outclassed by the Zenebas Sinker. Both it and the Furolesios were largely retired by the mid ZAC 2030s, replaced with the far more capable Barigator. Media appearances Video games Aquadons appeared in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they were common 'wandering monsters'. UK Zoids Comic The Aquazoid was one of the oldest Zoids used by the Zoidariyans and later the Blue Zoid army. The Zoids were used in the conquests of other, water-rich worlds during the height of the Zoidariyan Empire. After the fall of the Zoidariyan Empire, the remaining Aquazoids were used by the Blue Zoid army in their battles against the Red Mutants. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Aquadon kit comes on three frames (one of which was re-used by the Furolesios), along with a small wind-up motor, cockpit, canopy cover, six rubber caps, two Styrofoam blocks, a small-chromed pilot and label sheets. The Aquadon is moulded in grey, blue, and white. The head was shared with a number of other early Zoids, including the Glidoler and Elephantus. The Aquadon's construction is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Aquadon will roll forwards on its wheels and flap its feet. If placed in water, the Aquadon will float and "swim" forwards. The Aquadon, like the other early 'whitehead' Zoids, can be equipped with the optional weapons and equipment released in the Zoids Remodeling Set. Original American Release Originally intended to be a part of the Mechabonica line, the Aquadon was instead initially released in North America as a part of the Original American Release. This version had no name, but was identical to the (later) OJR version. Original European Release The Aquadon was also released in Europe, under the name Aquazoid. No changes were made to the model. Zoids2 The OER Aquazoid was released as part of the Zoids2 line in 1995. The ballast tanks and body were recoloured in chrome silver and light blue respectively, and an orange cockpit canopy was used. A variant exists and appears more common among Asian Zoids2: the light blue is darker and less aqua-tinged, and the cockpit is purplish smoke rather than orange. Both have the same dark blue for their flippers and underbody, and both use white caps. Starzeta The Zoid was planned to be released as a part of the Starzeta line. Its current release status is unknown. It would have been designated as SZ V. (Starzeta 5) It also probobly would have had a new color scheme, like the other models in the line. Toys Dream Project The Aquadon was re-released in 2006 by Toys Dream Project in a boxed set along with the Garius, Glidoler, Elephantus and Gargantulus. There were no changes to the model itself. Category:Zoids Category:Frog-Type Zoids Category: Helic Republic Zoids Category:Amphibians Category:OAR Category:OJR Category:OER